the next avengers, slash version
by geritashipper123
Summary: what the title says basically next avengers with different charterers and a new ending. slash, yaoi, boyxboy. tony x loki (frostiron), cap x bucky (stucky), panther x hawkeye, thor x hulk, ant-man x wasp. mentions of past mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**_A: CIAO ITS NEW_****_STORY TIME!_**

**_I: ve~ sorella your really hyper..._**

**_R: i wonder where she gets that from... *rolls eyes*_**

**_A: i dont own the avengers!_**

* * *

_"pwease?!" the tiny blonde girl begged_

_"yeah come on please!?" the auburn haired boy added _

****_"just once more?" begged another child_

_the man laughs "alright fine... but thats it!"_

"and then there came a day, unlike any other. when the worlds greatest heroes united against the supervillan threat.

the soldier, a hero taken out of time.

the demigod, son of lighting.

the knight, the man in armor.

the archer, an ex-agent who went rouge.

the spy, a rouge agent.

the beast, a ferocious monster with the strength of a god.

the prince, with the mind of a genius and the strength of a hero.

the giant, a peaceful doctor who fought the good fight.

the pixie, a bug with the temper of a lion.

the sidekick, a man taken from the dead.

and the trickster, an ex-foe turned good.

they united against the villains, and they won.

and then they settled down.

the pixie and the giant, fell in love. as did the sidekick and the soldier.

along with the beast and the demigod, the archer and the prince, and the knight and the trickster. the spy, found her own way.

they settled down, and the trickster made it so they could have children.

then, their happiness was shattered.

a new threat arose.

ultron.

and the avengers came together to fight once more.

but this time... they weren't so lucky.

the avengers fell. but not before say goodbye to their children and send them far off. out of ultrons reach.

because even though it was hard to say goodbye."

_the man smiled at the now sleeping children he got up and walked out quietly. once in the hall he sighed a bit sadly, thinkig of the lover he had just told about. "loki..." he whispered as he bit back tears. he looked up at the stars and whispered,_

"because even though it was hard to say good bye, they knew that as long as the children were out there,

there was hope.

hope, for the future."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A: ciao! im so excited to write this fic… and yet I haven't updated XD sorry. **_

_**P: Heil Hydra?**_

_**A: NO. STOP. STOP RIGHT NOW GILBERT BEILDENSHMIT OR I WILL BURN YOUR BEER. I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS.**_

* * *

~*TEN YEARS LATER*~

* * *

the peaceful quiet of the forest was broken by the laughter of a little boy. and by little, i mean little. he was the size of a fly.

oh don't worry, this was quite normal for this boy.

the boy, pym as he was called, was giggling as he stopped for air. then he was tackled by a dark skinned boy.

The larger boy was azari barton. he had dark skin and shocking blue eyes that almost matched the lightning he could produce. opening his hands, he looked at the smaller boy. "no fair azari! your mean." "how am i mean? tag pym. im supposed to catch you." he said. tilting his head. sighing, pym jumped out of his hand and grew into a normal 11 year old size. the 13 year old azari smiled. pym had auburn hair and fair skin.

azari sighed and kissed pym on the forehead "you know i can't help myself when you pout like that." pym grinned "i know." and then he tackled azari in a hug. "hey azari , lets go see if Torunn can play!"

and so they went back.

* * *

the blonde girl was kneeling before a grave. as she always was.

"i dreamed of asgaard again father. the bifrost bridge stretched out to me…" she sighed

praying to her long dead father and being with her sisters and brothers. this was Torunn odinson-banner's life. "Toooorrrunnnnn!" someone shouted behind her.. another sigh. "what pym?" she snapped, whipping her head around to glare at the smaller boy. pym whimpered like she had kicked him and hid behind azari, who walked in behind him. Azari growled "lay off Torunn. he just wanted to know if you could come play." he said defensively.

"well i can not. asgaurdians do not play, we fight!" she held out her hand and a silver dagger flew into it. pym shrunk and hid in azaris pocket. "torunn calm the hell down!" azari glared. "tor? what are you doing?" said a sleepy voice. torunn turned to see a girl her age with brown hair. "maggie they were-" torunn sighed and calmed, flame and anger fading as her sister always made her. torunn sheathed her dagger "sorry pym…" pym peeked out "its ok torunn! thanks maggie!" he grew to full size and took azaris hand. maggie odinson-banner smiled at her sister as torunn fiddled with her braid. "so can we play now?" pym asked in a begging voice "shouldn't we ask nymph if she wants to?" azari suggested.

"ask me what?" said a new voice. they all turned to see a girl with wavy black hair that fell to about the middle of her back who was sitting in a tree. Nymphira Laufeyson-Stark had her mothers striking green eyes but her fathers gleam of ideas and mischief, a trait both her parents had in abundance. "nymph! wanna play?" pym grinned. she grinned back and jumped out of the tree. "sure." causing pym to cheer "now we ask james." said nymph, causing torunn to frown "hey, where is james?" she asked.

* * *

james rogers - barnes was actually in his bed. with no intention of getting up.

the others were watching him with expressions that said "really?" "so." torunn said "the sword, the shock, or the sting?" she asked "'zari's turn!" pym exclaimed. azari sighed and his eyes glowed as a small burst of lightning flung out of his finger and against james foot.

azari went flying.

"azari!" pym flew out to make sure he was ok, and as he worriedly helped him up

"what the hell james?!"

the brown haired boy stepped out of his little bungalow "what's got you all worked up?" "you!" azari glared "you miss training and chores and do nothing and-"

"so what?" james interrupted "so what if i miss training? nothings gonna happen here." he hopped off the raised porch and landed on the ground "you can act like a prince all you want azari. pym can be a child, maggie can be shy, nymph can pull pranks and torunn can say "thou" and "thee" till shes blue in the face!" torunn glared

azari stood "calm down james. jeez"

"oh yeah, its all glorious for you cause you've got your little boyfriend!" james snapped at him. pym blushed.

and that's when azari attacked.

Lighting shot out of his fingers like claws. James raised his hand and a holosheild appeared to block the strike. "Leave pym out of this!" Azari growled

"make me!" james retorted

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone looked over to see a tall man, with white hair and an almost totally white gohtee (there was a section of black hairs that refused to fade away)

"Tony! I..." Azari looked down and lowered his hands "go cool off, both of you. As a matter of fact, all of you. Go to your bungalows." "Aww..." Pym sighed and flew off "ok tony..." Nymph said. Torunn and Maggie walked off together. Azari went but before James could tony grabbed him "hey." He said "I know it's hard, being here, but don't take it out on your family. OK?" James was quiet and tony grinned "your mom was the same way you know. Cap couldn't sit idly by either. As a matter of fact, neither could your dad really" James was quiet before mumbling "well unfortunately tony, you're not my mom or my dad." He pulled away from the grasp and went to his room.

Tony sighed as the child left "your right... He was one of my best friends though..."


End file.
